Stray Trio Mario Kart
by Noise-Canceled
Summary: Second attempt at uploading. Basically what the title says. America teaches England how to play Mario Kart when Japan happens to stumble upon them. Based off of true events.


[Author's note: First off, second attempt to upload after a first failed attempt. Next.. This was technically a true story. Almost everything said and done here took place accidentally between me and a friend of mine while playing Mario Kart. Except we had no Japan. XD After it all happened, I asked her, "Huh. You think that would make a good fanfic?" And here we are. But on with the story.]

"EEENGLAAAAAND!" With no intention of knocking, America burst open the island nation's front door. Soon enough, the cranky old man himself was heading down the stairs.

"Idiot, what the bloody hell are you doing here?! Go back to wherever you came from!" England tried in vain to push America out the door, but the loud country ignored him.

"Nah, dude! Hear me out! I just wanna spend more time with you..."

England looked up. "Wh-what?"

"...To teach you to be less boring."

England narrowed his eyes and continued to shove a persistent America out his door. "Please, you git, I've no time for your antics today. Japan's supposed to be over to pick up some papers."

"No, wait! Please? Just one video game, I promise!" America pleaded with his eyes to change England's mind, for he knew how little England resisted when America did that in his childhood.

England froze. Damn eyes. "...Fine. But only _one_-" England was cut off by a cheerful America picking him up and carrying him to his room.

"Awesome! Dude, you're gonna love this one." England sighed and mentally kicked himself.

"Okay, I think that does it, America said as he finished hooking up the Wii to England's TV. [A/N: No, I was clearly not being creative]

"Git, remind me why it must be my bedroom, of all bloody places." England crossed his arms, taking a seat on his bed and facing America, who was still working.

"Because!" America grinned brightly and innocently. "Okay, no, actually, I didn't know which room to carry you into."

England facepalmed to hide his blush. "Yes, yes, just get on with the damn video game."

"Okay, so, you ever heard of these games called Mario Kart?" America was talking while setting everything up. "How could I forget? Bloody plumbers driving like the true Italians they are."

America chuckled. "Haha, yeah. Have you ever played?"

"Honestly, no.."

"Aw, dude, you'll love it. It's super easy. Here." America tossed something that resembled a wheel to the older nation, who caught it rather clumsily.

"What in the bloody hell."

"Wii wheel. Gives you more of a driving feel." America smiled and swerved his around. "Alright, here we go!" he declared, starting up the game.

Japan headed straight to England's office, intent on making this short. _Just pick up the papers, pop in, pop out. Then you're done._ He wouldn't stay long to chat or have tea. Japan had always been uneasy around England ever since 1923. It wasn't like what they had back then had never happened... The Asian nation shook his head, trying to clear it from thinking anymore. _Get a hold of yourself,_ he thought. _Just go and get this over with._ Japan kept the self-commanding in his mind all the way to England's office, until he realized the other nation wasn't there.

"Shimatta." He let the rare curse slip. Now he would have to look through the whole house. After inquiring a few housekeepers, he went up to England's room. He hesitated before knocking. Japan was a little scared to, that he would admit. Instead he stood outside the door and listened in. There was the unmistakable accented voice, and then there was another.

Was that America?

He pressed his ear to the wall.

"Ha ha, see, you're getting the hang of it! Not so hard once you just go with it, right?"

"You're damn right, git! Now- Hey, no, wait, over there! There! Yes!"

"Ooh! That's good…"

Japan paled a bit.

What did he just hear?

"Awesome, now wait for this one..." America was surprised at England's skill for Mario Kart. He was in second, behind America, and everything was going relatively fine. They were having a great time. While he was thinking though, England took the opportunity to cut him off.

"There, I've got you right where I want you once again. The Brit smirked. America laughed and tried to focus. He still had enough pride not to let England beat him at one of his favorite games. Their yelling drowned out the sounds of the game.

By now Japan didn't even need to listen closely; their...vocals were loud enough. Japan clutched his tie nervously. Maybe he should leave, but then again he needed those papers by tomorrow. He would just have to wait them out.

"Oh man, that's not fair! I wanted to be on top! Not fair! Not fair! America's voice blasted through the wall.

"Guess you just don't have the moves for this like I do, then~..."

Japan hid his reddening face.

"Suuuure... Oh, wait, no!" A little crashing sound. "It's stuck in there, dude!"

"What?! Hold on, let me try and get it out..." Another crashing sound. "Ow, ow, ow! Watch it!" "Sorry...Huh. It really is bloody hard to get out...um."

Japan's face color was changing between the two colors of his own flag.

"Bloody...damn thing won't come out..." England muttered. America had been complaining about his loss to England, about him "breaking his streak" of being listed at the top of the ranking list. Now the bloody Wii remote was stuck in the wheel and America was probably about to throw another frustrated fit. Hell, not that England wouldn't either.

"Damn!...Stuck in there so good..." America said, yanking on the remote. "Uh...Ah!" He fell backward.

"Here, just pull it and move like this and...ah, it's out. See, not so hard now!" Both England and America were a bit short of breath.

Japan was as white as a sheet by now. He very quietly knocked on the door. "I-Igirisu-san, ...Amerika-san, it's me, Japan... I'm coming in now..." As he opened the door, he saw the two nations breathing a little more heavily than normal, America holding a Wii wheel and England holding a Wii remote.

"Oh, hi, Japan dude," America greeted, noticing Japan at the door. "Up for some video games?"

"...Japan? Are you alright? You look horribly pale," England noted as he took in Japan's rather...traumatized figure with worry and concern.

Japan fainted.

[Yeah, I died somewhere along the middle writing it. Hope it was funny and not too, like, "...". And hopefully this uploads right.]


End file.
